Serendipity
by YanksLuver
Summary: After Robin and Patrick become trapped in a supply closet, they learn a few interesting facts about each other and realize they share a surprising connection to the past.


**Title **: Serendipity 1/1

**Author **: Steph  
**Rating **: PG  
**Pairing **: Robin/Patrick  
**Category **: Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer **: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers **: Nothing really. Just a bit about the transplant that already happened.

**Summary **: After Robin and Patrick become trapped in a supply closet, they learn a few interesting facts about each other and realize they share a surprising connection to the past.

**Notes **: Thanks for your feedback for 'Love of a Good Woman'. This takes place a few weeks after Patrick's transplant. He is fully healed and he and Robin are back to their bantering, sparring ways. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought. Thanks! Steph

**--- Serendipity: Part 1/1** --- 

Robin sighed, as she searched for the light switch in the supply closet. She found it and flipped the switch, but nothing happened.

"Great."

She left the door open as wide as possible to take advantage of the light from the hallway. She was in search of OxyContin. The main supply closet was out so she had gone to the overflow closet, which happened to be at the end of a hallway that was closed to patients for maintenance. She squinted as she struggled to read the labels.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Startled, she jumped and spun around all in one motion. The room was nearly pitch black, but even in the dark she recognized that smug smirk of his.

"I'm here. Let's go," Patrick said, his voice heavy with desire, but still playful.

Robin's brow furrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw that look you gave me and that little wink before heading down here."

"What look? And I wasn't winking at you. I had something in my eye."

"Sure, you did. Look, if you want to have some fun with me in a supply closet, all you have to do is ask."

"I came in here looking for OxyContin. The main supply closet is all out."

"Right, and the best way to look for medical supplies is in the dark. You were setting the mood, Dr. Scorpio."

"The light wouldn't go on. That's why I left the door open, so I could use the light from the hallway. Now can you please open it back up so I can find what I need and get out of here?"

Robin's eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark and she could make him out better. She saw the smile fall away from his face.

"You really came in here to get medical supplies? That's what nurses are for. Doctors use this closet for more...shall we say...productive activities."

Robin's lips turned down in disgust. "I guess you would know."

He wagged his eyebrows and Robin rolled her eyes. "I'm going to say this slow, so that you can understand. Open. The. Door."

He sighed in disappointment and turned around. He gripped the doorknob and turned it. But instead of the door opening, the doorknob fell off in his hand.

He slowly turned around to face Robin.

"Do I need to give you directions on how to open the door?" she asked in irritation.

"You're going to laugh. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, definitely not the next day, probably not next week or even next month, but definitely before the year ends."

"What are you talking about?"

Patrick held up the knob. She squinted at it.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. It just came off in my hand. I guess now we know why this area is closed for maintenance."

Robin waved her hands at him. "Well, put it back!"

Patrick turned around and tried to stick it back in the hole to no avail. He shook his head and looked at her. "It's not going back in."

"You are unbelievable!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I fully expected to hear you saying that by now, but under completely different circumstances," he replied with a grin.

Robin moaned in frustration and irritation.

"I also fully expected to make you moa-..."

Robin punched his arm, effectively cutting him off.

"Ow!" he yelped and grabbed at his arm. "What was that for?"

"That was because you're a disgusting pig who got us stuck in here and now won't shut up."

He rubbed at his arm. "For a little thing, you're a lot stronger than one would think."

"Look, we have to find a way to get out of here. There's no maintenance being done today and no one comes down this hallway because it's closed. The closet also happens to be all the way at the end of the hallway. Any way you look at it, no one's going to hear us if we scream."

"So, what do we do then?"

"Maybe we can stick something in the hole and move the mechanism."

"I've got just the thing." He reached into his lab coat and pulled out a jackknife.

"You carry a jackknife in your lab coat?"

"Never leave home without it."

"And what? You use it to perform surgeries or to threaten patients?"

"Neither, but I like that second idea. It's for emergencies. Haven't you ever watched MacGyver? You never know when you might need to disarm a bomb and this is way cooler than a paper clip. Plus, it has a toothpick."

"To use to disarm a bomb," she stated.

"Now, that's just silly. To remove food from my teeth, of course."

Robin shook her head. "All right, so go ahead, MacGyver. Work your magic."

"I also fully expected you'd be saying-..."

"Stronger than you think, remember?"

He shrugged and turned around. He pulled out one of the blades and stuck it in the hole. He jiggled it around a bit, but nothing happened.

"Nothing."

"Gee, I'm sure glad we're not stuck in here with a bomb."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. Even MacGyver failed every once in a while."

"Well, you're going to have to knock the door down then."

"Me? You're the one with the superhuman strength."

"I can't do it alone and the closet is too narrow for us both to ram into it or try to kick it down."

"I'm not ramming into anything. I could hurt my primary operating arm. That is, more than you already hurt it with your physical abuse."

"Oh my God, you're such an infant."

"Fine, I'll use my other side. I'm sure the patients won't mind me operating on them with just the one arm."

He waved at Robin to move back and then went as far to the end of the closet as possible. He then ran towards the door and slammed his body into it.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled, as he bounced off the door and then grabbed at his arm.

Robin covered her mouth to suppress a laugh. She finally recovered enough to say, "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? That thing's a lot harder than it looks."

"You probably weakened it. Why don't you give it another try?"

"Are you crazy? I've got a better idea. How about I use you as a battering ram? I'm sure that'll do the trick. After all, that head of yours is pretty hard."

"Well, why don't you try kicking it down then?" she suggested, as she ignored his jab.

"Because I'm not one of Charlie's Angels."

"It's worth a try. I'm sure your legs are stronger than mine."

"You're determined to injure me as much as possible before we get out of here, aren't you? When someone finally comes, I'll have to head straight down to the ER."

"You know, most men would be unwilling to admit they are weak, but not you, Dr. Drake. I'm impressed. You must be very secure in your manhood."

Patrick sighed. "Fine. Move."

He then took a step back, raised his leg, and kicked at the door. It didn't budge.

"Satisfied?"

Robin let out a breath. "I guess we're stuck in here until someone comes to get something or the maintenance shift starts."

Patrick shook his head and smiled, as he placed his hands on his hips. "Someone's bound to notice we're missing. I mean, people tend to notice when I'm not around."

"That's true. They notice how much more room they have to move around since your ego isn't taking up all that space. In fact, I'm surprised all three of us even fit in this closet."

"You're just jealous because you could disappear for a week and no one would notice. Actually, that's not exactly true. They'd probably notice the absence of judgmental stares and disapproving eye rolls."

Robin sighed and sat down, backing herself up against the wall. He paused a moment before sitting down next to her.

"You know, we probably shouldn't talk. We wouldn't want to run out of air," she said with a small smile.

"We're going to die in here, aren't we? You survived the virus, I survived the transplant, but we're going to die in a supply closet because of a stupid doorknob."

"We're not going to die. Stop being so dramatic."

"Sorry, I took drama in high school. I've always wanted to say that." He ran a hand through his hair. "Did you tell anyone where you were going?"

"No. Did you?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I said I'm going to go have some sex with Dr. Scorpio in the supply closet. Someone should be here any minute."

"The sad thing is I'm not sure you're joking."

"Those who lack a sense of humor often have that problem."

"I have a sense of humor."

"Really? You hide it so well."

"What about squeezing that cold water all over your...you know?"

"That was not funny. That was cruel."

"In your opinion. All of the nurses I told disagreed."

"What happened to the nice, concerned Robin? You know, the one who slept by my bed all night after my surgery."

"I was really, really tired," she replied with a nod.

"Right. You didn't want to lose me. You were scared you'd never see me again. You were consumed with thoughts of regret. What if you never got the chance to be with me? You never would have forgiven yourself."

"I would have gotten over it."

"You'd miss me."

"Like a bad rash," she said with a grin.

"Fine, don't admit it. I know the truth. In fact, you said as much in your sleep."

Robin's eyes widened. "I did not! I don't talk in my sleep, Patrick."

"Yes, you do. You said, 'Patrick, I want you. I need you. Please, don't leave me. Not before you give me the best sex of my life."

Robin shook her head, a smile pulling at her lips. "You are such a liar."

"You're right. You actually said, 'Patrick, don't stop. Don't stop!'"

She gave him a gentle swat on his arm and laughed. "Shut up." She sighed a few moments later. "I'm bored."

Patrick grinned. "There are ways to fix that."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Do you ever think about anything else?"

He shrugged. "Just puppies and sunflowers. You?"

Robin shook her head. "I know there's got to be more to you than this. I've seen glimpses of something beneath that shallow surface."

Patrick groaned. "You're not going to start analyzing me, are you? Because I hate when you do that."

"And I just love when you analyze me."

"So we agree then? We'll leave the analyses to the quacks. How about we play a game?"

"A game?"

"Yeah, you know what a game is, right? Usually played for fun and enjoyment."

"No, I know what a game is, I just didn't realize we were twelve."

"Well, if we were, we'd be playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. At least, that's what I was playing in closets when I was twelve."

"Thank God we're not twelve then."

"Do you want to play a game or not?"

"Depends on the game."

"It's called Truth or Lies."

"How do you play?"

"You says two things that are lies and one that is true. The other person has to decide what the true one is."

"Sounds easy enough."

"All right. I'll start."

"Why do you get to start?"

"Because I thought of it."

"Big deal. It's not like you thought up a cure for cancer."

"Do you or don't you want to play?"

"All right, just go."

Patrick thought for a moment. "I have a rubber band collection, I once wrote a fan letter to Barry Manilow, and I love going to Bath & Body Works."

Robin bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Oh my God. It really could be any of them. You seem to have a strange fascination with rubber bands. And you do smell unnaturally good."

Patrick grinned. "You've noticed."

Robin lowered her eyes. "It's hard not to. We work closely together." She shook her head. "Stop distracting me. What else? Oh, there was that one time I heard you humming 'Copacabana' while performing a surgery." She paused, her brow furrowing in thought. "I'll say Bath & Body Works."

Patrick shook his head, a smile spreading across his lips. "Nope, that's all me, baby. Patrick Au Natural. Maybe I should create my own fragrance. Bottle it, make some money. 'Drake for Men'."

"God help us all."

"You're just jealous because you usually smell like an odd combination of Kit Kats and Lemon Pledge. Who'd want to buy that?"

"I do not!" she said with a small smile, thinking of her strange habit of eating Kit Kats and dusting whenever she was worried or nervous.

"Well, do you want to know the true one or not?"

"Tell me."

Patrick hung his head in shame and smiled sheepishly. "I'm a Fanilow."

Robin brought her hand up to her mouth, but couldn't muffle her burst of laughter. "Oh. My. God. You are not!"

"Would I lie about that?"

Robin shook her head, a permanent smile now upon her lips. "No, I guess you wouldn't. So, how did that happen?"

"My mother. She loved Barry Manilow and used to sing his songs to me. She'd play his CDs. It was something we did together. It made me feel closer to her. I wrote the letter after my mom died and I told him how happy his songs made her."

Robin's face softened and she met Patrick's eyes. "That's actually really sweet."

Patrick swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair. He tried to reply nonchalantly and in charmingly, but couldn't quite pull it off convincingly, "Well, you know me." He took a deep breath. "Your turn."

"Okay, let's see. All right, I've got it. I once got drunk and danced on a table in a bar, I got out of a speeding ticket by flirting with a police officer, and I'm not wearing any underwear right now."

A laugh emerged from Patrick's mouth.

"What's so funny?"

"You understand the game, right? One of those is supposed to be true."

"One is."

"I don't think so."

"Well, I guess you forfeit then. I win."

"Okay, okay, let me just work this out. Let's see. I've never seen you have more than a glass of wine, but I guess anything's possible. I can't imagine you speeding or flirting, but, again, stranger things have happened. As for the underwear...well, I always took you for a granny's panties type of girl. Commando? No way."

"I don't believe I heard you make a choice anywhere in there."

"Well, if forced to choose, I guess I'll say the ticket thing. You probably confused lecturing with flirting though."

"Nope. Wrong."

"Which one then?"

Robin slowly lowered her eyes.

He shook his head. "No way. I don't believe it."

"Believe what you want, but it's true."

His eyes widened and he looked downward.

She rolled her eyes. "It's dark and I'm wearing scrubs, Patrick. You can't tell."

A slow smile spread across his face. "Unbelievable. So, is this a daily occurrence?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would, that's why I asked."

"Sorry, that's all you're getting. I only chose that because I knew you would never guess it."

Patrick thought for a moment. "Wait a minute. Tonight's your laundry night, isn't it?"

Robin lowered her eyes. "Um, yeah. How did you know that?"

"Today's Thursday. Every Friday, you always have a lot of quarters leftover and you attack the vending machine. I put two and two together."

"Fine, but what does that have to do with anything?"

He offered her a toothless grin. "You ran out of underwear."

Robin laughed and shook her head. "I did not!"

"Yes, you did."

She finally sighed and relented. "Fine, I did."

Patrick chuckled. "I knew it. I knew you would never do it willingly."

"I believe it's your turn," Robin said flatly.

Patrick rubbed his hands together. "Okay, here it goes. I once watched the entire Lord of the Rings Trilogy, all nine plus hours, straight through, without eating or using the bathroom. I own all of the seasons of Ally McBeal on DVD. And I hate anything with peanut butter in it, but I love peanut butter."

Robin tapped her temple with her finger. "Hmmm. That's an easy one."

"Oh really."

"Yup."

"Fine, go ahead."

"It can't be the peanut butter thing because I saw you steal a patient's Reese's Peanut Butter Cup the other day."

"Damn. I didn't think you saw that."

"And it can't be the Ally McBeal thing because you don't like babies, especially dancing ones."

"Well, come on, you've got to admit it makes them even creepier."

"It's Lord of the Rings. You gave it away anyway by being so detailed and sounding so proud."

"Come on! That's a feat! It was a competition between me and two of my friends. I kicked their ass."

"Wow, I'm impressed. I had no idea you were suck a dork. First, Barry Manilow and now a Lord of the Rings freak. You're just full of surprises."

"Excuse me, but I don't think loving and appreciating the greatest movies ever made qualifies me as a freak."

"I have favorite movies too but I've never stopped my bodily functions or starved myself to prove my love."

"You'll never understand."

"I think that's obvious."

He sighed. "Well, if you're done insulting me, I believe it's your turn."

"All right. I love to yo-yo in my spare time, I can eat two Big Macs, a large fry and a McFlurry in one sitting, and I'm addicted to infomercials."

"That's easy. It must be the yo-yo thing. After all, you do love to control things."

She smiled in satisfaction. "Wrong. It was the McDonald's thing."

"You're lying."

"Nope, I can do it."

"And then throw up."

"No, I do it all the time."

"Well, that's just not healthy, now is it, Dr. Scorpio? Food's not love, Robin," he said with a grin.

"Neither is sex, Patrick," she replied with a grin that matched his.

"You're right. With love comes pain and suffocation, two things I'm not real fond of."

"Well, I guess I won."

"Who says we're done playing?"

"Me. I'm tired of playing."

"Fine."

They fell into a comfortable silence until she broke it. "So tell me about your childhood. What was your mom like?"

"You know, you were right before. We should conserve our air."

"Come on."

He pulled his legs up and rested his arms on his knees. "She was a kindergarten teacher. I used to tell her I didn't know how she did it. She was so patient and caring. She taught for twenty years."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah. Right before she died, a student from her first year of teaching came back. He actually became a doctor. He told her that everything he needed to know he learned in kindergarten. My mother laughed and told him that was ridiculous, he was a doctor now. But he just shook his head. He said the most important things he needed to get through life as a good person and a good doctor he learned from her. He learned how to be patient, caring, and compassionate. Too bad she didn't pass the same onto me."

Robin's face softened. "It sounds like she was a great woman."

"She was."

"What about you and your father?"

"What about us?"

"What did you do together when you were a kid?"

"Well, he was always really busy with the hospital, but he made time to spend with me. We'd play catch, go fishing, camping. In the summer, he'd take me with him to medical conventions." He paused, a sad smile pulling at his lips. "We actually came here once when I was eight."

"He came back to Port Charles?"

"Yeah, for a medical convention at the Port Charles Hotel. I remember he told me to wait in the hotel room until he was done and then he'd show me around. Of course, I didn't listen. I got bored, so I left the room and the hotel. I went to the park and just walked around. I got lost and couldn't find my way out of the park. But there was this fountain that I kept passing. I was hungry and I wanted some ice cream so I decided to make a withdrawal from the fountain."

"You mean steal money from the fountain."

He smiled, "My way sounded a lot classier." He paused, licked at his lips, and went on. "So here I am with my sleeves rolled up, digging around in the fountain when this girl walks up. And she says, 'What's the going rate for stealing people's wishes'?"

Robin's eyes widened and she swallowed hard. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, this girl was my age and she really talked like that."

Robin shook her head in disbelief. "No, I meant...this is impossible."

"What are you talking about?"

Robin pulled off her sneaker, as Patrick watched her with curiosity. She took out a penny and held it up to him.

"Why do you have a penny in your shoe?"

"It's my lucky penny."

"Okay," he said slowly. "Can I finish my story now?"

"Let me."

His eyes narrowed at her. "What are you..." His voice trailed off, as he looked at the penny and then met her gaze.

"It was you," he whispered.

Robin nodded with a smile. "Yes, it was."

"Wow, now that is freaky," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know."

"You kept the penny all of these years?"

"It's my wishing penny." She paused and asked, "Don't you remember?"

He nodded, unable to take his eyes off of her.

_--- Flashback: Twenty Years Earlier ---_

Patrick looked at Robin and shook his head, "You can't steal people's wishes. This is just money. Money that's going to waste."

"And what gives you the right to steal it?"

He flashed her a smile. "I want some ice cream. I'm starving."

"Are you homeless or something?"

He chuckled. "No, just hungry."

Robin sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "If you're not going to stop, then at least give me my penny back."

His brow creased. "Excuse me?"

She held her hand out and smiled. "I want my penny back. I made a wish with a penny earlier today and now I want it back."

He grinned and made a grand gesture toward the fountain. "Roll up your sleeves and dig in."

She shook her head firmly. "No way. If you want to steal people's money, then I can't stop you. But you're not going to take my penny."

He dropped his head and sighed. "And how exactly am I supposed to find your penny?"

"It's rare. It's a 1935 and Lincoln is facing the wrong way."

He groaned. "Well, that should make it simple! There are only a thousand pennies in here. You actually expect me to look at each one and see if Lincoln is facing the wrong way?"

"I guess now we'll see how much you really want that ice cream."

His stomach growled. "Fine. But can I ask you something first?"

"I have a feeling I can't stop you."

"What kind of crazy person would throw a rare coin into a stupid fountain to make a wish? Do you have any idea how much that's probably worth?"

"I would guess a lot. I didn't want to make my wish with just any penny. It was an important wish."

"What did you wish for?"

"To find a strange boy stealing money out of a fountain."

He smiled. "Well, I guess your wish came true already. You don't need that penny. Run along."

"Either find the penny or I'll scream bloody murder. There will be a crowd here in seconds. I'll them the whole story. They'll call the police and you'll go to jail." She paused and then asked, "I'm not sure. Do they have ice cream in jail?"

Patrick groaned in frustration. "You are, without a doubt, the most annoying girl I've ever met. And I know some really annoying girls."

"I'll take that as compliment."

He let out a breath. "Fine, I'll look for it. Just promise me you won't talk to me while I do it. This is going to be bad enough."

Robin smiled and sat down on the edge of the fountain. She watched as he picked up penny after penny and inspected it.

"Wow, stealing is hard work," she said, after nearly an hour.

"Robin Hood earned every cent. Now be quiet."

He went back to searching. She watched him, amazed at his concentration and perseverance. She figured he'd give up after fifteen minutes and she would have thwarted his attempt at petty theft. But she could tell he was determined.

At just about the two hour mark, a smile spread across his lips. He held up the glistening coin. "Got it."

Robin's eyes widened. "I can't believe you found it."

"I never back down from a challenge." She held her hand out, but he shook his head. "Not so fast."

"The deal was you had to give it back to me."

"You have to promise me something first."

She looked at him, his chocolate eyes smiling. "Fine. What?"

"You can't throw it back in the fountain."

"Why?"

"Keep it with you. It'll be your wishing penny. It's better to keep it with you than in a fountain. Then whenever you want something you can make a wish." He paused and then added with a lopsided grin, "Plus, then you won't have to worry about boys like me stealing your wishes."

Robin stared at him for a long moment. Something about him intrigued her.

She nodded. "Okay."

He placed the penny in her hand. He then smiled and looked back at the fountain. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's an ice cream with my name on it."

She watched him go back to work. She stood there for a few moments, transfixed by this strange, fascinating boy. Then she squeezed her palm around the penny and walked away.

As she walked home, she thought of her first wish. A young girl's innocent wish to someday find her prince...a boy to love her for her. And as she walked home thinking of the boy with the impish smile and the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, she made another wish. Someday, she hoped to lay eyes on him again.

_--- Present ---_

Robin smiled. "I can't believe you remember all that."

"I can't believe you made me search that fountain for two hours."

"You wanted the ice cream."

"So you've really kept it with you all of these years?"

"And whenever I want something I make a wish."

"Do they ever come true?"

She looked at him for a long moment, trying to resist getting lost in his eyes. "Two have."

"What were they?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not? They already came true."

"Because it's just for me, that's why," she said softly. She eyed him for a moment. "The first one was actually the original wish I made when I threw it in the fountain. And I just realized it came true a long time ago."

"And the second?"

"I just realized that came true recently."

Patrick's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Someday you will."

He nodded. "You want to hear something else that's pretty weird?"

"Sure."

"When I got back to the room and my dad stopped yelling at me, I told him what happened. I thought he was going to yell at me for stealing, but he didn't. Instead he smiled and told me the story of how he met my mother."

Robin's eyes widened. "They didn't-..."

Patrick nodded. "They met at a fountain in a park."

Robin shook her head in disbelief, as goosebumps popped up on her arms.

He went on. "He'd just moved from Port Charles and he was walking around, trying to familiarize himself with Atlanta. He decided to go for a walk in the park. But, you see, the Drake men aren't known for their sense of direction and he got lost. He kept passing this fountain and every time he did, he noticed this woman sitting on the edge reading a book. The tenth time he passed her, she finally looked up and asked him if he was lost or stalking her. He said he was lost. She helped him find his way out of the park and the rest is history."

Robin looked at him for a long moment. "Serendipity."

"What? Is that like Epiphany's sister's name or something?"

Robin chuckled. "You mentioned it the other day, so you must know what it means. 'A seeming gift for finding good things accidentally.'"

"So it was serendipity that my parents found each other."

"It was."

He stared at her for a long moment, his voice growing husky. "And it was serendipity that we found each other all of those years ago and then again years later."

Robin shrugged and smiled. "I guess that depends on whether or not we think what we have is a good thing."

His tongue darted out and moistened his lips. He leaned in and whispered, his hot breath tickling her lips. "I think I know a way we can settle that once and for all."

His lips were just about to meet hers, when the door swung open. They pulled apart quickly, their eyes moving to the figure in the doorway.

"If you guys are done in here, then you might want to consider getting back to work. You remember all of those sick people, right? They're called patients," Epiphany said and then looked at the shelves. "Now where is that OxyContin?"

Patrick slowly stood up and then offered his hand to Robin. She slipped her hand in his and he helped her up. They exchanged one last heated look before exiting the closet.

Patrick smiled. "Now Epiphany thinks we had some steamy sex in the supply closet."

"Let her."

"Really? Since when don't you care what others think about you?"

"Since I realized they don't affect what happens in my life."

"Serendipity does."

"Maybe," she replied, her eyes twinkling.

"So, then it was serendipity that I came into that closet today."

Robin raised her eyebrows and shrugged. She offered him one last smile, before they went their separate ways.

Robin knew now more than ever that the prince she had wished for as a little girl was none other than Patrick Drake. She'd met him all those years ago and then found him again.

And Robin was left to wonder: Was it serendipity that she had found the man she was meant to be with all of those years ago and then found him again years later or was it her wishes come true? Or maybe it was a little bit of both. Maybe, just maybe, she made her wishes and serendipity made them happen.

**--------------------------------------------THE END--------------------------------------------- **  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! Steph


End file.
